Gumball Watterson
Gumball Watterson is a Japanese cat soilder and the main protagonist from The Amazing World of Gumball. He has a strange family and his brother and best friend is an adopted goldfish who broke the laws of biology. He makes quite idiotic choices and selfish ones too. His family is a lazy and fat ass father, an overworked mother, a genius sister, and a goldfish who finds everything wonderful. He was the former pet of Hirohito,but after Hideki Tojo become the pet,he is now the pet of Mario.His favorite food is Cheep Cheeps,which has help Mario and Luigi in lots of adventures. Gumball is the most idiotic character on the show.But in real life he is the most intelligent person ever knowed, he is ever more intelligent than the Colin the Computer from DHMIS or even Doraemon. In an interview that he had way back in 2012, he revealed that he was the real creator of Doraemon,Then he reveled that he was a lover of DHMIS,He revealed(despite having only 15 years) that he had 3 children called Gumy, Bally and Manny in memory of Manny(DHMIS) despite beging alive and they dressed them in red, blue and green suits but the antagonists of all DHMIS videos appeared saying Green is not a creative color! But he killed them simply by saying Bob-omb (much like Annoying Orange),and finally, due to the stupid of his father, he dranked the potion that Nobita drinked by the end of Stand by Me Doraemon,making him the most popular cartoon character in the history, and finally, he sayed in Darth Vader voice,Doraemon im your Maker,much to Nobita and Doraemon shock, and also reaveling his real brother was the infamous protagonist of Miracle Star(Chinese Gumball),Miao Le Xing,and that every character in Doraemon anime except Suneo(Gian) were also friends of him. His favorite country is Japan along with Robin the Duck and Mickey Mouse and he even make a commercial while he was in that country using his sexy and porn model mother Nicole. He is currently the president of Japan and the Hirohito of Cartoons Please dont edit this page or Gumball and all his friends will kill you. Character Info Nin-nin After watching superhero movies,Gumball turns into his alter-ego superhero form, an dwarf called Nin-nin which looks like a blue Shy Guy without mask, Nin-nin works at an association called The "Other" Avengers along with LarryBoy,Superpork and others, he has powers, but they are hard to explain, from 1992 to 1994, Gumball in his alter-ego form appeared in a porn series called La Blue Girl,in which Nin-nin WAS horny instead of heroic. This caused controversies, and now he is a superhero saving Elmore,Costa Rica, Russia, Japan and all the world, been interviewed along with the association. Friends *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Finn *Mordecai *Red Bird from Angry Birds *Jake the dogs *Doraemon *Manny (DHMIS) *Harry Krabs *Robin(DHMIS) *Thomas The Tank Engine *Bob The Tomato *Dipper (sometimes Gumball has erections while watching him and Mabel having sex) *Kevin McKalister *Mario and Luigi. *Felix The Cat *Garfield *Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Grumpy Cat *Top Cat *Donald Fauntleroy Oliver Duckling *Hideki Tojo *South Park *Every Single Japanese that Lived. *Hirohito *Gilbert The Globe Enemies *Breadwinners *Fred *Da-Da *Fizzy Walnuts *Weegee *Shrek *Gabe Newell *Dr. Robotnik *Wolfenstein Corporation *Harvey Beaks *Sonic *Suneo *Paige The Notepad *Tony The Talking Clock *Shrignold The Butterfly *Collin The Computer *The Healthy Pack *Gilbert the Globe (Formely) *Every Chinese People *Princess Celestia *Kim-Jong-Un *Adolf Hitler *Bowser *Numball Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Characters Category:Power Level of 1 Category:Cute Characters Category:Cartoon Network Sources Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Failures Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:British Category:Americans Category:Universe Heroes Category:Japanese Category:Superheroes Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:List of People Who Are More Powerful Than I Category:Sexy and Hot Category:Characters with Powers Category:Immigrants